iT Took Eleven Seconds
by the girl with pages as wings
Summary: Companion Piece to iT Took Eight Seconds. Can a view of somebody change in eleven seconds? You bet your PearPad it can.


_iT Took Eleven Seconds_

_First of all, a thank you to all of you who favorited iT Took Eight Seconds (PftFan99, President ORB, and seddieSUPERFAN101). And thank you to my reviewers (SimplySeddie and SeddieSensation). A special thank you to SeddieSensation for giving me the perfect idea for this iOMG fanfic. This story will be in Freddie's POV. Yeah, I know there's a bunch of other iOMG fanfictions, but could you give mine a try? I promise it won't be that horrible. Oh, and the kiss in iOMG lasted eleven seconds long. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: _

_Me: Yeah, I own iCarly and a goat that eats cheese whiz and a chihuahua that can sing the National Anthem. The only thing I don't own are those two guys in white outfits coming towards me with a straight jacket and a big needle._

_Taco the Chihuahua: She doesn't own iCarly._

_Mel the Goat: No chiz, Sherlock._

* * *

><p><em>It took me eleven seconds to get involved in this whole Sam's-in-love situation. Yeah, I hear you. 'Gasp, Freddie Benson? Care about Sam Puckett enough to help her?' I know it's strange, but Sam and I have come to a mutual understanding that we are frenemies. And, to my perception, frenemies help each other out then push the other off the stairwell. I'm sure Sam could take care of the latter.<em>

_Sam is in love with Brad. _I thought to myself. _That is the only explanation for her mood reading. _I didn't know why I had to assure myself that for the hundredth time tonight. _That _was why she would always jump at the chance of going out with Brad and me. But, I just couldn't shake an emotion that knotted my stomach. _Why did she like Brad anyway? She knew him for, what, a couple of weeks? You couldn't just fall in love with a person like that. Love had to gradually grow overtime. Two people would have to have a relationship as acquaintences, fiends, friends before-. W-wait, did I just imply that even if people were fiends they could be together? Ha, that was a hoot. Two fiends, like Sam and me, were never likely to get together. But . . .we did share that kiss, that wondrous kiss. Could that mean that she could actually be in love with me-?_

I mentally slapped myself for getting into those thoughts. No, Sam was in love with _Brad. _There was no chance of her being in love with _me. _She would never have those feelings for me. . . It was Brad who had swooned Puckett. I'd thought that Sam would be tougher than that 'love at first sight' mush.

"No!" I muttered under my breath. "You are _not _jealous of Brad. If you were, that would mean you were in love with the blonde-headed demon."

My brows knitted in bewilderment. _Was I? _

I left that question unanswered. I could just make out Carly's figure calling out of somebody as I rounded the corner of the lockers.

"You can't bury your love in ham!" she exclaimed.

"I can try," Sam replied, casually trudging up the stairs.

"She admit it?" I inquired.

"Denied."

"I figured."

"She's just a little awkward about liking guys."

I shrugged. _Well, I guess we couldn't help her anymore. Maybe, it was better this way. Sam would just be normal, ham loving, abusive Sam. And I wouldn't have to set her up with that fudge-making casanova. _"Oh well."

"No, no, no 'oh well.' We're going to make this happen."

I groaned. _Carly was just wasting her time. Why couldn't she just leave things the way they were? _"Why?"

"Because Brad's awesome."

_Oh no, not Carly, too._

"It's the first time that Sam's ever liked a guy that's not disgusting, or heavily tattooed, or on parol."

_She had a point. _"But if Sam won't even admit she likes him then how are we going-"

"You've seen the animal channel."

I raised my eyebrow in bewilderment.

She herded me behind the lockers' shield.

"The horses," she whispered.

Okay, now I was confused beyond belief.

"When they want two horses to . . ., you know, 'date.' They put them in the same barn together. And they, like, turn the barn lights-. You know what I'm talking about!" she exclaimed, shoving me. "Why are you making me say it?"

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"So," I construe," we get Sam and Brad. Take them to a barn-"

"Stop it. This is important. Help me do this, for Sam."

I sighed. She got me there. Yeah, Sam was obnoxious and abusive, but she was important to me. Yes, this whole plan made me want to kick a tree, but if it made Sam happy . . .

"Alright."

* * *

><p>So, Carly and I continued in our plot to get Sam and Brad together.<p>

To get them alone in the "barn" AKA the foreign language classroom, I lured my classmates out with the prospect of a two-headed frog. Carly did the rest

* * *

><p>"So, how'd it go?" I inquired, stepping into the biology classroom.<p>

Carly was hunched over with her head in her hands. "Backfired," she sniffled.

"What happened?"

"Sam's still insisting that she doesn't like Brad, and she got all mad that I tried to set her up. Gosh, I was just trying to help her have a decent boyfriend. But she's too scared to make a move."

I sighed. I had to talk to her. Since Carly was too annoyed, I would have to take matters into my own hands. " . . .for Sam," I recalled Carly saying._ Yes, for Sam, because she found me when I needed help. It was my turn to find her._

* * *

><p>I knew exactly where to find Sam. I did alot of my thinking in the courtyard, too. Whenever it was rough, the serenity of the courtyard was calming.<p>

I creaked upon the door, studying the bomb in front of me. One wrong move and she would snap.

"Yo," I greeted.

"Carly sent you to find me?" she predicted.

"Nope."

"Oh, so you don't know we had a little arguement?"

"She told me about your little arguement. I just said she didn't tell me to come find you." _I did that myself, _I added silently, _for you. Because you're my friend, my first kiss, my Puckett . . .my Sam._

"Good."

"Carly's right."

She groaned and rolled her eyes irritably.

"Groan all you want."

"I don't care what your stupid PearPad ap says about me being in love! I'm not into Brad like that."

"Lately, every time Brad and I are doing something together, you want go with us," I pointed out

"And does that mean I'm in love with him?" she challenged.

"Well, you _hate _me!"

"I never said I hate you," she said softly.

"Yeah, you have. Like nine hundred times. I still have the birthday card that says,' Happy Birthday, I hate you. Hate, Sam.' "

"Just leave!" she shrieked in exasperation.

"Fine, I'll leave."

"Bye!"

"But before I go-"

"That's it," she growled, pouncing in front of me," Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face."

Suddenly, I felt bolder. I wasn't afraid of a double fist dance, if I could make Sam happy by setting her up with Brad.

"You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want. Carly is still right."

She scowled.

I bit my lip. I knew what I was about to say next had to come from the heart. Maybe, my statement was what kind of predicament I was in now.

"Look, I know it's scary to put your feelings out there. Because you never know if the person you like is going to like you back. Everyone feels that way. But, you never know what might happen if you-"

I don't know if it was to shut me up or if it was the heat of the moment, but Sam grasped my shoulders and pressed her lips against mine. I could feel her emotions radiating from that single kiss, adoration, fear, built up passion.

"I told you I didn't like Brad, nub," I could almost hear her say.

Eleven seconds past, and she released me.

I gave her a bewildered stare. What just happened? I thought we swore never to do that again!

She nervously swallowed. "Sorry."

"I-It's cool," I replied.

My heart hammered. My knees shook. My vision swayed. I was the picturesque lovestruck guy.

Sam just ran. I didn't follow, even if I wanted to. How could I? I was too shocked to do anything.

_It took me awhile to come to my logical senses. Oh gosh, I was falling for Sam! It took eleven seconds to realize, I just lost my mind._


End file.
